


The Trickster’s Pet

by Heleoceptic



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleoceptic/pseuds/Heleoceptic
Summary: Loki takes advantage of the Summoner’s weakness to gain a tactical advantage as well as some... personal benefits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 is up.

Kiran stretched back in is chair, yawning.

 _She’ll make good use out of it, but is there a better Sacred Seal for Mia?_ He thought to himself.

A knock at the door prompted him to say, “Come in,” though he was only half paying attention.

Sharena walked in and sat on the edge of the Summoner’s desk.

“Come on, Kiran. You’ve been locked in your study all day. Let’s go do something!” She said.

Kiran rolled his eyes dramatically, but couldn’t help smiling. He stood up from his chair, saying, “All right. Let’s go then.”

Sharena smiled and grabbed his arm, practically dragging him out the door.

“Good, because I found something really neat I want to show you!”

Kiran allowed himself to be pulled wherever she wanted, though he nearly fell over multiple times.

They went down several flights of stairs, and he brought up the fact that they were going toward the basement.

“I know! Just trust me, okay?” She said with a wink.

He sighed, but didn’t fight her. After one more flight of stairs, they turned and arrived at the dungeon. Sharena pulled him to a specific cell, before gesturing at him to go in.

“Okay, what is it?” He asked, looking around the cell. The loud clang of the cell door closing caused him to spin around. He saw Sharena locking them both in the cell.

“What are you doing?” He asked, taken aback. She turned to him with a shy smile on her face.

“I... just wanted us to have some time alone together...” she said, getting close to him.

Kiran was sure he was blushing. “I... I suppose...” he said nervously.

“You know... I’ve admired you for a while,” she said quietly, pulling his hood off and resting her hands on his cheeks.

“I know you feel the same.” she brought her face to his and gave him a small kiss.

Kiran pulled away from her and turned around. “What’s wrong?” She asked sadly.

“You’re... you’re not Sharena,” he said, voice shaking. “She already... she told me she just wanted to be friends.”

Whoever it really was sighed. “So much for that approach.”

Before Kiran could react, there was a flash of light behind him, and the stranger wrapped her arms around his stomach, pulling him close. He let out a gasp as she pressed her body up against him, and he could feel her ample chest against the back of his neck.

He felt hot breath against his ear. “I guess we’ll just have to do this the hard way...” a familiar voice whispered.

“Loki...” he breathed, and she chuckled.

“That’s right, my cute little Summoner. And now you’re mine,” she whispered sensually.

As she said that, he truly realized the situation he was in. He was alone with his enemy in a place that no one could hear him. He gulped.

Loki pulled away from his ear and moved back a bit, leaning down and giving the back of his neck a slow lick. He shivered and tried to pull away.

“Now, we can’t have that,” she said, quickly spinning him around and pinning his wrists to the wall above his head. He could see her now, and she was just as stunning as he remembered. She was taller than him, as he was fairly short, and her breasts were just below eye level.

Loki leaned in close to his face. “I haven’t even done anything and you’re already admiring me?”

Kiran’s face turned more red as he looked away. If he had been honest with her, he would have said yes. If he had been honest with himself, he would have admitted that he’d had impure thoughts about her many times in the past.

“I think I’m going to... indulge myself, if you don’t mind,” She said mischievously. The Summoner didn’t like her tone.

She pressed her body into him, her breasts nearly in his face, and her knee positioned between his legs. Thankfully, she let go of his wrists. Before he could react, however, she had his cloak off and had discarded it to the side. He attempted to wriggle free, but couldn’t get out.

Loki slid her hand under his shirt and dug her sharp nails into his chest, and he froze.

“This’ll be much more fun if you don’t struggle like this now,” she whispered into his ear.

A shiver ran down his spine, and he noticed he was getting hard as she removed his shirt altogether.

The trickster ran her hands slowly down his chest stopping to give his nipples a pinch before continuing down. Loki brought her face right up to his, and he could feel her breath on his lips. She kissed him suddenly, and he gasped as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. She began assaulting his mouth, and as much as he hated it, Kiran loved the feeling.

He let out a muffled moan as her hands reached his pants, and Loki gave his erection a small squeeze. She pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

Loki grabbed his wrists once again, shackling them to the wall. He let it happen, convincing himself that the reason was because she had all the control in the situation. He would never admit that he enjoyed her attentions.

“That’s better,” she said, stroking down his chest, and she kneeled down. “Let’s get these pants out of the way.”

Kiran let out a shy protest as Loki pulled down his pants deftly, laying them with his shirt and coat. He blushed furiously and felt underdressed, as she was still fully clothed. Well, as fully clothed as she normally was.

He whimpered as she slowly stroked his prominent manhood. Kiran has always felt that he was “inadequate,” though he didn’t know if that was true. He’d always been too embarrassed to find out.

She began slowly pulling his smallclothes down, and he gasped as his penis was exposed to the cold air. She removed them quickly, casually threw them over her shoulder.

The Summoner moaned as she grasped his hardness with one hand and began slowly moving up and down. He tried to keep silent as she slowly sped up, letting out ragged breaths. He couldn’t help making an indecent sound as her other hand grabbed his ass cheek.

She was stroking quickly now, squeezing his rear and she began licking his stomach, her breasts occasionally rubbing against his shaft. Precum was leaking out the top of his manhood. He was moaning shyly, and trying to stop himself from instinctually thrusting into her strokes.

Something was building in his loins, as much as he didn’t want it, and he let out a loud moan.

“You’re already close?” She asked with disbelief. “You must be a virgin...” she said with a chuckle. He blushed furiously.

Loki stopped suddenly, taking her hand away, and Kiran let out a whimper before he could stop himself.

“W-why did you stop?” He asked pathetically.

“I thought you didn’t want me to continue?” She said mischievously. She pulled something out of her pocket, a large black ring, and opened it up. She snapped it around his neck, and it hung loosely there.

She started slowly stroking his cock with one hand, edging him on. But it wasn’t enough.

“If you really want me to... but first you have to do me a favour,” she whispered sensually into his ear.

Kiran gulped.

“Tell me... who’s in charge of you?”

Kiran knew the answer she wanted. “C-commander Anna...” he tried.

She stopped stroking him. “Wrong answer. Who controls you?” She asked, starting the edging again, but slower.

He didn’t respond, closing his eyes and letting out a frustrated groan.

Loki slowly licked the Summoner’s ear, and he felt her hot breath against his wet skin. “One more time. Who owns you?”

Kiran couldn’t take it anymore. His need was too great. “You!” He shouted. She started stroking a little faster as the collar around his neck shrunk so that it loosely made contact all the way around,

“Who makes all your decisions for you?” She asked.

“Y-you do!” He shouted, squirming. She increased her pace once again, and the collar tightened.

“Who can do whatever they want to you?”

“You can!”

The collar tightened and she went a little faster.

“Who do you love?” She asked maliciously.

Kiran paused, but knew he would give in. “You, Loki! I love you!” He shouted desperately. The collar became immensely tight, just enough so that it wouldn’t restrict his breathing, and Loki started pumping his penis full-force.

She leaned into his ear, still wet with her saliva. “Now come,” she ordered simply, and then bit his earlobe.

As if on command, Kiran came immediately, spraying his fluid all over the floor of the cell. He struggled against the shackles as she kept pumping him, prolonging his release.

When he finally came back down, he found that he was somehow still hard. He panted heavily.

“Good boy...” Loki whispered between her teeth. She released his ear and kissed his lips, slipping her tongue in for a second before pulling away.

She undid his shackles and he fell to his hands and knees, shaking.

“You won’t tell anyone about what happened here or about the collar. You won’t take the collar off or let anyone else take it off. Understood?”

“Yes,” he said without thinking about it.

The trickster smirked. She had Askr’s tactician wrapped around her finger.

“When we’re alone together... how about you refer to me as ‘my love,’ okay?” She said with a giggle.

“Yes.. my love,” Kiran said reluctantly. He didn’t know why

“Now get dressed and then go to bed. I’ll be visiting you sometime in the near future!” She said, unlocking the door and walking out of the door with a swing to her hips that Kiran couldn’t help but notice.

An hour later, Kiran laid down in his bed. He later there silently for a bit, and then removed his pants. He had to deal with a problem that Loki had left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s more story in this chapter, but more smut at the end.

“Lord Kiran, you must get up!” Kiran heard someone say. He was drained, but he managed to get himself upright. He blinked a few times, and saw Felicia standing by his bed impatiently.

“What time is it?” The Summoner asked through a yawn.

“It’s almost noon. Alfonse has been waiting for you to get up. You’re needed for a meeting,” she said. “I’ve prepared your robe... it might still have a few stains on it, but it’s better than it was last night. Did you fall over or something? It was filthy.”

Kiran froze, remembering the events of the previous night. “Uh... I put it on the ground... in the dungeon... you know how dirty that place is...”

“What were you doing in the dungeon?” She asked curiously.

“Nothing important...” Kiran said. He didn’t think it sounded very convincing.

Felicia sighed. “Well, I’ll be off then. Don’t take too long!” She said, closing the door behind her.

Kiran sat there for a while, staring at the ceiling.

 _What am I gonna do?_ He thought to himself. _Should I tell somebody? How did she even get into the castle?_

He got out of bed, realizing that he was completely naked. Naked except for the collar Loki had put on him. He reached his hands up to take it off, but it tightened a bit. He froze, though nothing else seemed to happen. Strangely, he put his hands back down. He couldn’t bring himself to take it off.

 _What is this thing!?_ He thought to himself angrily. The Summoner got his clothes on quickly, and headed down to the war room. Present were Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, Micaiah, Eliwood, Lyon, and the girl they’d saved from Loki.

“Look who decided to show up!” Anna said. “Well, we can get started now.”

The Summoner looked around, confused. “We’re missing a few people.”

“Now that we’ve learned of Loki’s abilities... we’ve decided to cut back on our circle of trust for now. Which reminds me... who was the first Hero you summoned?” Alfonse asked.

Kiran became very nervous. “It was Virion.”

Alfonse seemed satisfied with the answer. “All right. Anna, let’s begin.”

“Since you’re late, Kiran, I’ll introduce you to Fjorm,” Anna said.

The girl called Fjorm bowed. “You’re the one that saved me, are you not?” She asked.

“Well... it was Breidablik that found you,” he said.

“I’m grateful either way,” she said, giving him a warm smile. He turned away, embarrassed. Fjorm’s face became serious, and she addressed the ensemble.

“My kingdom, Nifl, has been attacked by the armies of Múspell. Their king, Surtr, led the charge personally. And now, they’re coming for Askr.” She paused. “Surtr’s flames make him invincible.”

“What are we supposed to do about it then?” Eliwood asked. “No one is truly invincible. There must be a way to defeat him.”

Fjorm hesitated. “I... I don’t know. My mother performed the Right of Frost, but... it didn’t work. She was killed by Surtr shortly afterwords.”

The room became silent.

Lyon spoke up. “I’m sorry to say, but I don’t believe that there’s no way to stop him. We’ve been able to overcome Embla’s Ward, surely we can find a way to defeat Surtr!”

“Whatever the case, he’s coming and he’s coming soon. You saw the destruction. That will be all of Askr if Surtr gets his way,” Fjorm said.

“We’ve got to cut this meeting short today, I’m afraid,” Anna said. “I received a message from another Anna, and I believe it might just help us out. Fjorm, if you can think of any way to defeat Surtr, let Kiran know as soon as you can. Meeting adjourned.”

Everyone went their separate ways, save for Sharena, who grabbed Kiran and held him back, along with Fjorm, who watched them with interest. Kiran tried not to notice her.

“Where were you last night?” Sharena asked. “I checked everywhere, but I couldn’t find you.” Her tone made it clear that he wasn’t getting out of this.

“I... uh...” _I was sexually assaulted by Loki, the woman who would have killed Fjorm,_ he wanted to say. But he couldn’t. “I was going for a walk. You must have missed me.”

Sharena shook her head. “Fine. Just know I’ll find out eventually.” Kiran gulped as Sharena walked out of the room.

“Sharena seems... peculiar...” Fjorm said, and the Summoner turned around. He’d forgotten she was there.

“Y-yeah. She’s just being silly. I wasn’t doing anything last night,” he said lamely.

“I’m sure you weren’t,” she said with an amused expression. “You know, I need to thank you properly for saving me. Perhaps I could treat you to dinner sometime? It won’t be enough to repay my immense debt, but it’s a start.”

Kiran was having trouble processing what she just said. Did she just ask me out? _Was I just asked out by an attractive girl?_

“S-sure!” He said nervously.

She laughed. “When are you free?”

“Umm... tomorrow night is fine...” the Summoner said.

“It’s a deal,” she said, walking out of the room. Kiran stood there for a few seconds. _How old is she? Is she older than me? Should I be worried about Loki?_

He decided to leave that for later, and walked back toward his study. He ran into Micaiah along the way.

“Oh, hello Kiran!” She said with a smile. “Where are you off to?”

“I was just going to get some alone time before practice. I need time to think.”

She nodded. “I understand. Leading an army is a difficult task. It can be very taxing at times. I was just about to head into the woods for some alone time myself. Would you like to join me?”

Kiran thought for a moment. He knew that whenever he spent time alone with Micaiah, they both somehow ended up sharing all their thoughts with one another. He wasn’t sure he wanted that at the moment.

He shook his head. “Sorry, not today. I’ve got a lot of things to sort through.”

“I can tell you’re very conflicted right now. Just... know that if you need to talk I’ll be there, okay?”

“I’ll do that. Thanks Miccy.”

Micaiah rolled her eyes. “Well, I’ll see you later then. Take care!” She turned and walked away, Yune flapping along behind her. Kiran sighed. He knew she only wanted to spend time with him because he had yet to summon Sothe.

The Summoner arrived at his study, locking the door behind him. He banged his head on the door. “Why didn’t I tell Sharena?” He muttered.

Kiran went to his desk and began working out strategies. It helped calm him down.

 _Does Quick Riposte stack?_ He asked himself, when there was a knock on the door.

“Kiran? It’s Felicia. Can I come in?” The maid asked.

Annoyed at having been interrupted, he got up and unlocked the door. He swung it open, and Felicia bowed before walking into the room. He closed the door.

“What is it, Felicia?” He asked.

“You’re not happy to see me?” Loki asked.

Kiran spun around to see Loki having replaced the maid. He felt himself hardening just from seeing her.

“W-what are you...” he began. He couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Doing here?” She finished, sitting down at his desk. “Why, I told you I’d come back soon, and here I am!”

“You shouldn’t be here... my love.” He was shocked by his words.

Loki laughed. “Oh, I forgot about that. Don’t worry, you don’t have to call me that. Tell me, have you been a good boy while I was gone?”

“Y-yes...” he answered reluctantly.

“So... What was your meeting about?”

Kiran paused for a moment. “That’s... none of your concern!”

She stood up, and walked over to him. He backed up into the door. She reached over and locked it.

“I could order you to tell me... and you’d have to. But where’s the fun in that?” She whispered sensually, running her finger lightly across his chest. Kiran shivered.

“W-what do you mean?”

“I mean, thanks to that collar I gave you last time, you have to obey me.”

The Summoner though for a moment, and it started to make sense. That’s why he couldn’t take the collar off, and why he couldn’t tell Sharena.

Loki wrapped her arms around the back of his head, and positioned her breasts right in front of his face.

“We can do this the easy way, or the... fun way,” she said. She leaned into his ear, and breathed, “please choose the fun way.”

When Kiran didn’t respond, Loki pushed his head into her breasts. “The fun way it is.”

Kiran was feeling very conflicted. He was rock hard, and he was enjoying the feeling of her breasts in his face. But he knew it was wrong.

She pulled away from him, and he yelped as she grabbed his wrists and swept his legs from under his feet. She brought his to the ground, and sat down on top of his chest.

Her legs were spread out, and he found it hard to resist staring at her crotch.

Loki slid her ass down his stomach, and he gasped as she let it rest against the tent in his pants. She smirked. “Take off your cloak, would you?”

Kiran found himself unable to resist. He took of his cloak and tossed it to the side.

She rested her hands on his cheeks, and began running them down his chest. He didn’t dare move. She reached the hem of his shirt and brought it up over his head. He didn’t resist.

She threw it with his cloak.

“I have to ask, since you seemed so inexperienced last time. Are you a virgin? Answer me.” She ordered.

Kiran reluctantly nodded his head, his face turning red.

She smiled broadly. “Well, that’ll make this all the more fun then.”

She turned around, sitting on his stomach as she undid his pants, removing them with practiced ease. She discarded his smallclothes just as quickly and he was nude in her presence once again.

Still facing away from him, she positioned his member to be right up against her crotch. He shivered as she slowly ground up against it. She didn’t stay there long, getting up and taking a small piece of fabric and tying his hands above his head to the leg of his desk.

“Now we can begin,” she said mischievously.

She got back down and positioned her face to be just above his hardness. He could feel her breath as she moved her nether regions to be just above his face.

“I hope you’re not too sensitive...”

She gave his cock a slow lick, and he had to fight to keep from moaning.

“I suppose there’s no sense in delaying,” she said, and she took his tip into her mouth. He was unable to hold back this time, moaning softly. She lowered herself slowly down his shaft, giving small licks. She took his entire shaft into her mouth, and he arched his back as much as he could with her on top of him.

She lowered her backside until her crotch was brushing against his face, and he had to turn away to keep himself from giving in to her.

She brought her mouth back up his penis slowly, and too soon her mouth was completely off.

“Now, are you going to tell me what that meeting was about?” Loki asked politely.

Kiran couldn’t bring himself to say no.

“It was... it was about Surtr. Fjorm told us that he’s coming to Askr. And that his flames make him invincible,” he said, panting.

“Good boy,” she said, giving his cock another lick. He moaned. “Anything else?” She asked, taking him back into her mouth.

“Fjorm told us that Surtr killed her mother... and that the Rite of Frost didn’t-“ he moaned as Loki began sucking. “It didn’t work,” he shuddered.

She began bobbing up and down, occasionally sucking and licking his shaft.

She began rubbing his inner thigh with one hand, and he couldn’t help but moan shamelessly. She brought her thighs together around his head, squeezing softly, and his face was pressed into her crotch, turning him on even more.

She started fondling his balls, and he couldn’t take it any more. He moaned her name into her crotch as he came into her mouth, and she began swallowing his seed.

When he finally came down, she released his penis with one last lick. Once again, he found he was still hard. She got off of him, and looked down at his pathetic figure.

“You know... I’m here purely for business, but you just look so cute like this! I hope you don’t mind me mixing business with... pleasure.” She growled the last word, and his cock twitched.

“Now close your eyes, and don’t peek!” She said, and he complied.

He heard the rustling of clothing, and then something being discarded. She sat down on his thighs, but something was different. She didn’t have her half-leggings on.

“Open up...” She said teasingly, and he complied. Kiran found himself disappointed that only her leggings were removed, and her skirt covered her crotch anyway, he then mentally kicked himself for wishing that she was nude.

“I don’t think you’ve earned the right to see me naked yet,” she said, practically reading his mind. She laid down on top of him, his rock hard members between her thighs.

“But keep up the good work, and you just might get there,” she whispered into his ear.

He became excited as she lifted her ass into the air, positioning herself over his aching hardness, rubbing up against the tip.

“You turned me on with all that moaning, you know,” she said, and slid herself slowly down his shaft.

Kiran moaned shamelessly, and with a wet sound their hips met, and he could have sworn that Loki let out a gasp.

“This is your first time. I suppose I should feel lucky.”

She started moving her hips up and down on his cock, and he began groaning with pleasure.

“Was there someone you wanted to share your first time with?” She asked, rocking faster.

“Y-yes,” he said between pleasures sounds. “I... I wanted to... I wanted it to be Sharena,” he said pathetically.

She laughed. “But she’s not into you, is she? Well, don’t worry...” With a flash of light, suddenly it was Sharena riding him, and he gasped. He had to admit, Sharena looked very good in Loki’s clothes.

“Is this better?” She asked sensually in his ear. She let out a gasp of pleasure.

Kiran didn’t want to answer. If he was being honest... “N-no...” he managed.

She let out a happy sound, resuming her normal form and speeding up. Kiran couldn’t form any rational thoughts, and felt himself getting close to the brink.

“Already? You really are a virgin...” She chuckled in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. She increased her pace and he came inside her, letting it all out.

She didn’t stop, however and just kept fucking him. He groaned as he came down from his release, once again still hard. _It must be some magic in the collar..._ that was the last thought he got in as he began moaning loudly once again.

She lightly bit his neck, and he hated that he loved the feeling. He could already feel himself nearing release a third time.

Kiran couldn’t take much of it, and he moaned her name loudly as he came inside of her once again. She never slowed down, and just kept going, slamming her hips down on top of his.

Once his head became clearer, he noticed Loki was panting and gasping in pleasure. She must have been close to release herself.

Exhausted, he let out small gasps as she continued. Without warning, her vagina clenched, and she came with a loud moan. It was a pleasurable feeling as her juices spilled out onto him, and she stopped thrusting, collapsing on top of him.

They breathed heavily in unison, and she slowly got off of his cock with a wet sound.

Kiran was still hard.

“You poor thing. I suppose it can’t be avoided though,” she commented, standing up. She cocked her head to the side, and looked at him silently for a moment.

“You look tired. Go to sleep, little Summoner,” she commanded, and he immediately fell asleep.

Kiran woke up with a headache. _What..._

It all came rushing back to him in a flash, and he bolted upright. He was sitting in the chair at his desk. He looked at the ground, and it was completely clean. And he was fully clothed.

Was that... a dream? He asked himself. He sighed. I’ve... I’ve been worried about Loki too uch recently... he convinced himself, getting back to his work.

But he froze when he saw a note that he hadn’t made.

Let’s do that again sometime. it said. It was signed “L”. He gulped

There was a loud knocking on the door, and Kiran heard Mia’s voice.

”Hey, Kiran! You said that you’d be dedicated to your training? Do you want to learn the sword or not?”

He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to be added.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay between Chapters 2 and 3.

“You’ve been getting better recently, but you seem distracted today,” Mia said, holding out her hand to help up the recently knocked-down Kiran.

He sighed. “Yeah, there’s been a lot on my mind recently.” He took her hand and she hoisted him up with ease.

“You still have a long ways to go if you want to match me or my rival in battle,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah...” the Summoner said. “I’ve heard this one before. The only one who can match your swordsmanship, your true arch rival, et cetera. Tell me, where is Edward right now?”

“I should be asking you that question, you’re the Summoner here!” Mia said. “Look, you’re not focused enough today, so I’ll let you off early. I expect you to be more focused next time. The way of the sword won’t learn itself!”

“Alright then. I’ll find you if I need you.”

Kiran walked out into the courtyard, stretching. He was pretty sore, and was pretty sure it wasn’t from the training.

He’d started learning the sword about a month ago, when he’d decided that being a tactician wasn’t enough. People like Robin and Soren fought even though their primary role was tactics, and Kiran wanted to do the same. He still wasn’t very good, however.

“Kiran, may I have a word with you please?” A voice asked. He turned to see Lyon walking up.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” Kiran responded halfheartedly.

“Well... I’ve noticed that you seem a little off today. Micaiah told me that you were very troubled earlier, and... well, I was wondering if you were okay.”

Kiran smiled in spite of himself. “Of course I’m fine, it’s just all this stuff about Müspell has been getting to me. Leading an army against a supposedly unstoppable foe isn’t exactly the most relaxing thing.”

Lyon nodded. “Of course. I suppose Eirika and Ephraim would understand...” he said quietly.

Kiran sighed. “Sorry if this is making you uncomfortable...”

“No, it’s quite alright. I’ve long ago accepted what I’ve done. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself... but at least thanks to you I can do some good for once. If you need to talk, just come see me.”

Kiran felt a pang in his chest for Lyon. “Well, I’ll be going then. Thanks for your concern, but I’ll be okay,” he said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Lyon didn’t seem convinced. “Whatever you say. Have a good day, Summoner!” And with a wave, he was gone.

 _I just wish I could talk to someone about this,_ Kiran thought to himself. _Maybe..._

He headed out into the forest, toward the spot where he knew Micaiah liked to go to be alone.

He found her propped up against a tree, fast asleep. He couldn’t help but smile. Yune fluttered down from a nearby branch and landed on his shoulder.

“Is this what she does when she’s alone and I’m not around?” He asked the bird. She let out a tweet of affirmation.

Kiran yawned and sat down next to Micaiah, looking at her sleeping face. _I... I can’t tell her. Even if I could, I’m not sure I want to._

Micaiah opened her eyes suddenly, and sat upright.

“Oh, it’s just you, Kiran. You really should just wake me up.”

He gave a slight smile. “Sorry, I was just having a chat with Yune.” The bird flew from his shoulder and landed on Micaiah’s.

She scrutinized him. “It’s gotten worse, hasn’t it? So you came to me for advice?”

Kiran nodded. “I... I can’t tell you what it is. I hope you understand. But it’s something that I have to keep to myself.”

“I understand completely. It can be hard to keep important secrets about yourself, but sometimes it has to be done. You know that I’ve had to keep my status as Branded a secret from most of my friends. It was hard to imagine how they would react if they’d found out.”

“Of course. You mean the Dawn Brigade. Edward and the others,” Kiran said. “How did you... how were you able to keep it a secret without feeling guilty?”

She sighed. “Of course I felt guilty. But I couldn’t tell them. I thought it was for the best to hide it. Sothe being there helped, because I had someone to confide in. If... if you want to confide in someone, you know I’m here for you.”

Kiran felt a pang of sadness. “I... I know. Trust me, if I’m ever... ready to tell someone, you’ll be the first to know.”

Micaiah gave him a warm smile. “It makes me happy to hear that.”

He stood up. “Well, I’d best be off then. It’s getting late, and I’ve got some things to do. Don’t stay out here too long, okay? If you do, I’ll have to send the Black Knight out to look for you.”

She laughed, waving him off as he left. He held his smile for as long as he could.

Kiran made a beeline for his study. _Thanks to Loki, I’m way behind on my work._

He headed straight for his desk and got to strategizing. _I need to come up with and idea for a way to take on Surtr, but how? There’s got to be some way to do it..._

 

Kiran spent the next couple of hours working. He looked out the window and realized how late it was.

_I have a meeting tomorrow, so I’d best head to bed. The last thing I need is to sleep in again._

He made sure Micaiah had made it back before heading to bed. He had slept in and taken a long nap that day, but he thought it best to make sure he was rested. _What’ll I do if Loki shows up again tomorrow?_ was the last thing he thought before drifting off to sleep.

 

“Wake up, my little Summoner...” Kiran heard Loki’s voice from above. His eyes flew open and he saw Loki sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat up, worried, when he realized that he was completely naked. He hadn’t been naked when he’d went to bed.

“Good, you’re awake,” she said with a chuckle. “You’ve got a war meeting today, don’t you? A follow-up from yesterday. I want you to sneak me in.”

Kiran couldn’t believe she was making demands like that already. He looked out the window and realized it was a pretty late time to be waking up.

“I can’t do this right now, I have a meeting!” He said, throwing his blankets off and jumping out of bed. He turned red when he remembered he was still naked.

“I though your meeting wasn’t until this afternoon?” She asked, standing up and tracing a finger down his bare chest. A shiver ran down his spine.

“N-no... I have a one-on-one... a personal meeting... with Robin... in my office. Very soon. I have to go,” he said, rushing to quickly don some clothes.

Kiran was about to rush out the door, when Loki said, “wait,” and he froze. Not by choice.

He looked back and with a flash of light she took the form of Felicia once again.

“I’m coming with you. I would like to know if there’s anything in this meeting that would interest me. And I need to keep a very...” she slid her hand under his shirt, lifting it up and laying her palm flat on his chest, “... close eye on you.”

Kiran became a stuttering mess, and he wasn’t quite sure why. “B-but what if F-F-Felicia sees y-you in the h-h-hall?” He asked, voice shaking.

“I’ll think of something. Let’s go, Summoner.”

Loki swept her hand out from his chest and walked out the door with a sway in her hips.

Kiran has never found Felicia particularly attractive, but the way Loki swayed her hips made him a little bothered. And he was fairly certain she’d made the maid’s skirt shorter than usual.

He followed Loki to his study, and was sure she knew that he couldn’t help glancing at her ass.

_Gosh dang it, Loki. I’ll never be able to look at Felicia the same way._

She held the door to his study open, and bowed, sarcastically saying, “You first, _master_.” He didn’t like the tone of that last word.

Kiran gulped and walked into his office, sitting down at his desk. Loki walked over and straddled his lap, facing him and leaning in.

“W-what are you-“ he was silenced as she placed her finger on his lips.

“Hush now. You’ve got time before Robin shows up,” she said, rubber her crotch against his hardening member. He groaned.

“R-Robin could be h-here any second!” He protested.

“Well, you’d better hope you finish before she arrives then...” It was a strange experience to see and hear his maid instead of Loki. She began kissing his neck, and she reached a hand under his shirt and pinched his nipple. He stifled a moan as she began grinding herself against his clothed hardness.

Loki stopped as a knock cane from the door. She got off of him, and he couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed.

She opened the door as Kiran adjusted himself, pulling his hood up to try and hide his flushed face.

Robin walked in, carrying a lance and looking like she’d just come from the beach. Loki gave him a knowing smile as she let her in.

“Thank you Felicia,” Robin said.

‘Felicia’ smiled, and gestured for Robin to sit down in the chair opposite Kiran’s.

“So, where do we start today?” She asked.

The Summoner was in no state to be dealing with the bikini-clad tactician. He couldn’t take his eyes off her barely covered breasts, until Loki cleared her throat, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him.

“W-well, I th-thought...” He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “I thought that we’d start with your recent performance,” he said, calming himself down. “You see, I don’t think you’ve been performing up to your full potential, but I’ve got a few ideas to improve that...”

He searched through his notes until he found what he was looking for.

“Now that I’ve summoned Berkut, I think we can do a lot to make you a magical tank,” he said more confidently. Talking tactics always seemed to calm him down, and he was gaining a bit more control over himself. His erection was even starting to diminish.

Robin smiled. “I looked into that, and I also realized the anti-magic potential of his lance. I never thought you’d give it to me though!” She said with a smile. “Wouldn’t there be someone better suited to the role?”

He shook his head. “You’ve got great resistance already, and to-” he stopped suddenly as he felt Felicia’s hand slide over his erection, which immediately started to grow again. He’d forgotten she was there, and had to remind himself it was actually Loki.

“To what?” Robin asked.

“I just thought of-” he stopped again as she started to slowly stroke his cock. “An idea, to... increase your r-resistance further!” He said, trying to sound excited. “Well, we have a spare Warding Breath, which would make you a good dragon counter!” He was glad his hood was up, and he was starting to sweat as Loki increased her pace.

Robin thought for a moment. “Wouldn’t someone with a dual range weapon make better use of that? I can’t retaliate against mages.”

It took Kiran a second to respond Loki moved her hand directly into his smallclothes, brushing up directly against his penis. “B-but, it’ll charge up Glacies fast, to kill them-“ he gasped “and it’ll make your dragon-slaying g-game even-“ He had to stop talking and bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning as Loki starting directly stroking his hardness.

“I guess the dragons have been fairly oppressive recently...” she said thoughtfully. “Anything else?” She asked, leaning in hopefully.

As she leaned in, Kiran got a perfect view of her breasts, and combined with Loki’s stroking was preventing him from thinking straight.

“W-we’ll...” he started, before Loki took her hand away and stood up. Kiran let out a small whimper as her ministrations stopped.

“Actually, I have something to say,” the trickster said, and Robin looked at her in surprise, as if she’d forgotten the maid was there. With a flash of light, she took her true form.

Robin leaned back in surprise as Loki summoned her staff and made quick work of the tactician before she could react, knocking her unconscious.

“What was that for!?” Kiran asked, standing up.

“I just thought of a way to get into that meeting... Loki said mischievously as, with another flash of light, she transformed into Robin. “Now send her home.”

Kiran reluctantly took out Breidablik and pointed it at the downed tactician. “Sorry...” he said as he fired it at her, causing her to vanish. “There goes 300 orbs down the drain...” he muttered as he sat down in his chair with his head in his hands.

Loki chuckled, still in Robin’s form, as she stepped behind the Summoner and pressed Robin’s breasts to the back of his head. She heard him inhale sharply as she wrapped her arms around his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll cover for her. Besides, now I can keep an eye on you in public.”

That didn’t do much to comfort Kiran, but Loki walked around his chair and pushed it backwards, kneeling down in front of him. She quickly had his pants and smallclothes off.

“Let’s finish what we started, shall we?” She asked, taking of Robin’s gloves and slowly stroking his exposed cock.

He shivered and gasped as she slowly sped up. Kiran had always hated how much Robin’s outfit had turned him on, and he could do nothing but stare at her ample breasts as she slowly jerked him off. It didn’t take long before he was at his limit.

Loki stopped suddenly, and Kiran groaned loudly. “Not this again!” He complained.

“Don’t worry, little Summoner...” she said, approaching his hardness and giving it a little lick.

His cock twitched, and she slowly started taking it into her mouth. Kiran moaned as she continued to lick it softly and before she’d even finished he’d come.

Loki smirked and adeptly swallowed his load, pulling away once he was done. She licked her lips. “You’ll get me into that meeting then?” She asked, her voice laced with sarcastic sweetness.

He nodded with a hefty sigh.


End file.
